Who's The New Guy?
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Jack Brewer, a cocky 3rd degree black belt, moves from Washington D.C to Seaford, California. On his first day, he gets off on the wrong foot with Kim Crawford, the 2nd degree black belt and popular Queen Bee of the town. What will happen between the two? Will love blossom or will hate burn?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, even thought I am still working on "The Tournament" which, by the way, I will be finishing soon, I wanted to start this new story because the idea had just been flying around in my head for a while. It's gonna be a short story, probably no more than 8 or 9 chapters, but it'll be fun and filled with KICK! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I set the last box down and then collapsed in my recliner. My name is Jack Brewer. I am eighteen years old, and I just moved to Seaford, California, so I could attend Seaford Community College, which has a great law program. I am single, but I am very flirty and would love to find a girlfriend soon. I love karate; I am a fourth degree black belt, and I have already applied to work at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo here in Seaford part time. I have just finished unpacking all my boxes into my 2-bedroom condo my parents, who live in Washington D.C, bought for me. Just then, my stomach growled LOUDLY. Great. I'm hungry and I have no food. Groaning, I got up and grabbed the keys to my light blue vintage Mustang convertible. I hopped in the car and was at the grocery store in about ten minutes. Seaford is a pretty small town, especially compared to D.C, but it is nice. They have a movie theater, a grocery store, and a mall. I don't need much more than that. I hopped out of the car and grabbed a cart, then started to stroll through the store, picking up necessary food items. Unlike a lot of guys my age, I can cook and I like to do it. I had just tossed three packages of bacon in my cart when I heard a twinkling laugh. Looking over to my right, I saw two cute girls who looked single (then again, since when do I care) laughing over by the chocolate. I walked up to them and tapped the blond one on the shoulder, and they both turned to face me.

"Yes?" The blond asked.

"Hey ladies," I greeted them, "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you guys could help me with some directions."

"Yeah, sure," The brunette piped up, and I smirked.

I wrapped my arms around their waists and said sexily, "Great. How can I get to your apartments?"

The brunette pushed my arm off her. "Cute. But I have a boyfriend." She said, rolling her eyes.

I turned towards the blond and winked at her. "How about you, blondie?"

"Sure," The blond giggled. Wow. A stupid one. Not exactly my type, but she is cute. She whispered hotly in my ear, "I live at 349," She paused, and then shouted, "I'M NOT THAT STUPID LANE!"

I jerked away and she winked at me flirtatiously. "But if you wanna call me sometime, my number is 714-You're a Perv." She said sweetly, and both girls flipped their hair and walked off. Okayyyyy, that didn't go as well as I'd planned. I sighed and grabbed my cart, heading to the checkout.

Once I got back to my apartment and made an omelette, and decided to sit down and call my parents before I left for the dojo.

**There ya go! Chapter 1! If you didn't get it, the blond girl was Kim, and the brunette was her BFF, Grace. I think this whole story is going to be in Jack's P.O.V, so unless otherwise noted, it is. Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

After I called my parents and let them know I had settled in, I went into my bedroom and dug through about four boxes before I finally found my gi and black belt. I changed quickly into my uniform and then headed to the dojo. I have talked to Sensei Gillespie over the phone several times, but this is the first time I am meeting him in person, and I want to make a good impression. This is my first time I will be in a dojo as a sensei, not a student, so I want everything to go well. I was at the dojo in about ten minutes, so I am ten minutes early. Good. Typically I run a few minutes late. I walked into the dojo and saw six students on the mats. There was a skinny, tall boy with red hair working with a skinny girl with brown hair and glasses, and they were both stretching. There was a large black woman and a smaller black boy sparring (weakly, I might add). Well, they were, but the woman just flipped the kid. Ooh, that must've hurt. I noticed that the woman was a green belt and the boy was an orange belt. Then, I saw a dark haired boy, who looked Latino, doing some half-hearted girly pushups. Finally, there was a girl with long blond hair with her back to me, and she was pounding into a dummy and completely demolishing it. Wow, she has really good form. And she's a black belt. I also noticed a brunette girl, who was obviously not a student, kneeling next to the Latino and encouraging him. I smiled at the kids who noticed me and then walked over to what looked like the office. I knocked on the door and heard a man call, "Come in!"

I walked into the office and saw Rudy Gillespie (I knew because of the picture I have seen) sitting at his desk. "Sensei Gillespie," I bowed, "Thank you for hiring me sight unseen. It will be such an honor to work with you and help your students grow in their skills and live by the Wasabi Code."

Rudy stood up and came around from his desk. "Jack, you trained at a Bobby Wasabi dojo since you were five, and Bobby, who is a personal friend of mine, himself recommended you. How could I not hire you? And please, call me Rudy."

"Of course, Rudy." I said, and smiled.

"Great. Should I introduce you to the students?" Rudy and I walked out of his office, and he clapped his hands. "Wasabi Warriors!" He shouted, and they all turned to him, "I would like to introduce you to our new sensei that we have been so excited about for the past couple weeks. Everybody, meet Sensei Jack Brewer."

I smiled at the students, and Rudy continued. "Jack, that is Marge over there," he said, pointing to the woman, "She is only a half-time student because she works at Seaford Community College."

"Nice to meet ya, Jack!" Marge exclaimed, "You're gonna be going to SCC, right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, then I would recommend bringing your own lunch or going out to eat, cause I'm a lunch lady in the cafeteria and I don't know what half of that stuff is!" Marge exclaimed, and the other students nodded in agreement.

"That is Eddie, he just got his orange belt last week," Rudy continued, "And Julie and Milton over there are the only couple who is enrolled in the dojo. This is—" Rudy pointed to the Latino and started to introduce him, but the kid stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He said, "I can introduce myself, Rudy." Turning to me, he smiled. "I'm Jerry Martinez, a.k.a the Sawgmaster—"

Jerry was cut off by everyone in the dojo exclaiming, "Nobody calls you the Swagmaster, Jerry!"

"Well, they would if you guys didn't keep saying that!" Jerry retorted, pouting, and sat down again.

"Jerry's girlfriend Grace—" Rudy continued but was cut off by Jerry again.

Jerry said, "Grace went to get me a smoothie." Just then, a beautiful brunette girl walked into the dojo. Hey, that's the same brunette from the supermarket!

"Hey, Jer, here's your smoothie." She smiled at Jerry and handed him one of the two smoothies she was holding.

The brunette looked up and saw me. "Hey—wait a minute, you're that pervert from the grocery store who tried to hit on me!" She exclaimed.

"What? You were flirting with my girl?" Jerry said indignantly.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were dating someone!" I retorted, and we all started arguing.

"Guys." Rudy tried to interrupt us, "Guys! GUYS!" He screamed, and we all turned to face him. "Thank you. Now Jack, you have met all my students except one. Where is Kim?" He asked, and Milton and Julie both pointed to what I assumed were the locker rooms.

"She accidentally smashed her thumb in her locker, and she went to ice it, per Julie's suggestion." Milton explained.

"Okay. Guys, get back to practice. Jack, I just need you to sign a few papers before you start, and then you can come out here and just jump right in, ok?" Rudy said.

I nodded and followed him into his office.

**Ok, sorry if that is a bit of a cutoff, but I hope ya'll liked it, giving an intro to the Wasabi Warriors and all that! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After I sat down in Rudy's office, he got some papers and I skimmed through them and signed them.

"So, Rudy. Can you tell me a bit more about the students?" I asked.

"Sure! So, Marge only trains with us once a week, so you probably won't see her here much. Eddie trains here every day with the other kids. Eddie is a great, lovable guy, but he is terrible at karate. I really don't know how he passed his test for an orange belt. He really needs a lot of encouragement. Milton and Julie are both yellow belts, and they are our "nerd couple." They are both pretty awful, but can be scary when they want to. Jerry is a yellow belt as well, but he is taking his exam for an orange belt next week. He is one of our most promising students. He has the strength and ability; he just needs the focus and determination. He is also a great dancer, and is often distracted. Grace normally comes a few times a week to help encourage Jerry, but she won't join, unfortunately. She is a cheerleader at SCC, and considers karate to be a dirty, sweaty sport. Kim, whom you haven't met yet, is our only black belt. She also does cheer at SCC, and is really flexible. She is our best student and probably will help you train the other students." Rudy explained.

"Ok, cool." I nodded as I signed the last page of the document, "Now, should I go help them out?"

"Yeah." Rudy said, "I have some bills to work on, so I'll be in here all day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

I nodded and walked out of Rudy's office. I noticed the blond girl, Kim, was pounding into a dummy again, but she was obviously favoring her left hand because of her smashed thumb. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, grabbing her arms.

"If you hold your left hand like this," I turned her hand in a different angle, "You won't damage your thumb and more but you can still hit with the same force." I guided her to do a punch, and then let go of her.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, and turned around, "I'm Kim."

My jaw dropped as I recognized the feisty blond from the grocery store.

**There ya go! Chapter 3! :) I hope you all liked it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

My jaw dropped as I recognized the feisty blond from the grocery store.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Kim spat with venom in her voice.

"Well, actually I'm the new sensei here." I explained, "I'm Sensei Jack Brewer."

"Oh, well in that case," Kim smiled, "Let me show you some of my skills." Then, before I could even process what was happening, Kim had grabbed my wrist and flipped me, hard, over her shoulder. Then, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "I'm done with practice for the day, Rudy!" she called as she left.

Rudy walked out of his office and saw me groaning as I sat up. "Jack! What happened?"

Before I had a chance to answer, everyone in the dojo chorused: "He met Kim."

"Oh. Sorry about that, Jack." Rudy apologized, helping me up, "I forgot to warn you that she has a bit of temper."

"It's fine, Rudy." I said, "I'll be fine."

"Good." Rudy smiled and retreated to his office.

"Ok!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands to get everyone's attention, "Since I'm new and I don't know your skills, I want you guys to do an easy free spar to show me what level you are at. Can I have…Eddie and Milton, Julie and Jerry, and Marge can spar with me."

For the next twenty minutes, I evaluated everyone's skills and then helped them practice some forms and techniques. Finally, when they were all exhausted, I dismissed them.

"Ok. Practice is over. You guys can go now." I told them, and they all sighed in relief. Marge immediately grabbed her bag and left, and everyone else went to get changed. I followed the guys into the locker room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sensei Brewer?" Eddie asked.

"You guys can call me Jack when we're not in practice." I informed them.

"Ok. Jack, normally, we and the girls go across the mall to Falafel Phil's to hang out, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. After we all got changed and I checked in with Rudy, we headed across the mall. The guys introduced me to Phil and Joan, the chef at Falafel Phil's and the security guard here at the mall. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Grace, Julie and I spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other. Finally, Phil was closing down the restaurant, so we all had to leave. We got outside the restaurant and I grabbed my keys as I said goodbye.

"Bye Milton, bye Julie!" I called as the couple walked off, "Have fun with your science experiment!"

Jerry pulled me in for a bro-hug. "Bye dude. See you tomorrow for practice."

"Bye Jer. Bye Grace." I nodded at Jerry's girlfriend, and she held her arms out for a hug. I looked at Jerry, silently asking if it was ok for me to hug his girlfriend, and he nodded slightly. I gently hugged Grace.

"Bye Jack! And welcome to Seaford." She said as her and Jerry walked off.

"Bye man." I said goodbye to Eddie, and we bro-hugged before parting and heading to our cars. I headed back to my apartment, and thought about the five new friends I've made, plus Rudy, Joan, and Phil. Not bad for my first day here in Seaford, but Kim keeps popping up in the corner of my brain. There is just something special about her.

**Ok, so Jack is starting to feel something for Kim…what's she feeling? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The last couple days have been great!

On Saturday, I hung out at my place all day until I had to go to the dojo. I was there for a couple hours, but Kim didn't show up at practice. After practice, the guys and I went skateboarding at the park, and I showed off my moves.

On Sunday, I spent most of the day organizing my house. Julie and Milton came over and helped me, and we got most of the boxes unpacked, then we all went to dinner.

This morning, I got up and got dressed for school. I had three classes in the morning: Science, Math, and Critical Thinking. I went through all three classes, which I thought were all very interesting, and then I went and put my stuff away in my locker. I noticed Grace and Kim standing across the hall, and since I had no clue where the cafeteria was, I went up to them.

I tapped on Grace's shoulder, and she turned around. "Hey Grace." I greeted her.

"Oh, hey Jack!" Grace exclaimed, smiling at me. Kim nodded at me.

"Hi, Kim." I acknowledged the blond, then turned back to Grace. "Grace, I was just wondering where the cafeteria is."

"Oh, it's just down the hall. 2nd door on the left. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. See ya later!" She hurriedly rushed off, leaving me standing there with Kim.

"Hi…Sensei." Kim greeted me awkwardly.

"Um, Kim, listen." I said awkwardly, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was way out of line. As a sensei, I am supposed to help train my students to be loyal, faithful, kind, and honest. But I took liberties with you that I shouldn't have by touching you the way I did. I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. That was inappropriate and I don't normally guide my students like that. I really am sorry and it won't happen again."

There was an awkward pause and then Kim finally said something.

"Sure, whatever." Kim rolled her eyes, "I don't really care. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go." Kim grabbed a book out of her locker, slammed it, and walked off quickly, leaving me standing there.

**There is chapter 5! Kim is still not happy with Jack – what is going to happen? That's for me to know and you to find out! :) Oh, and I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers; I am amazed at the great response this story has gotten! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

ARGH! Kim is STILL not talking to me. I tried to talk to her several times today, but Kim either flipped me or flipped me off every time. Rudy was right; that girl DOES have anger issues. But there is just something special about her. I decided to talk to Rudy about it at the dojo today.

When I walked into the dojo, I saw everyone, including Kim and Marge, sitting on the floor stretching.

"Attention!" I called, clapping my hands, "Ok, today, we are going to start with a simple free spar. Um…Kim and Marge, Jerry and Eddie, and Milton and Julie. I have to go talk to Rudy; I'll be back out in a bit." I told the students quickly.

I went and quickly opened and closed the door, trying to not disturb him, and when I turned around, I stopped in surprise when I saw Rudy hanging upside down from the ceiling, held in place by some hard blue boots attached to a metal bar. He was crying and his face was red.

"Um, Rudy?" I asked tentatively. "What's up?"

"Waaaaah!" He cried, "She didn't want to go out with me-he-he-heeeee!"

"Um, one second." I said, ducking out of his office. I addressed the kids, "Anyone want to tell me why Sensei Gillespie is hanging upside down in his office?"

"Oh, those are Rudy's 'crying boots'." Eddie explained.

"Yeah. Apparently, he asked this lady, Bethany Applebaum, out on a date and she said no." Jerry said. "If I knew this Bethany, I would so give her a piece of my mind, yo!"

"Um, Jerry?" Milton said, "You DO know Bethany Applebaum. She is our health teacher."

"AAAAH!" Jerry screamed, "Dude, my sensei dating my health teacher; that would be just creepy, yo!"

"Why would you care?" Julie piped up, "It's not like you ever GO to health class anyway."

"True." Jerry said.

I had heard enough, so I reentered Rudy's office. "Rudy?" I asked, "Would you like me to help you get a date with Bethany Applebaum?"

Rudy immediately stopped crying and pressed a remote in his hand, causing the boots to release him. He did a flip and landed on his feet. "Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Apparently, we are both having issues with women. You want to get a date, and I can't get Kim to talk to me. I'll help you if you help me."

"Ok. Me first." Rudy said.

"So, I am in Ms. Applebaum's health class, and I know she loves guys who do sports and stuff. So maybe you can invite her to come to the dojo, show her some of your skills, and woo her with a fancy lunch."

"Oh, good idea, Jack!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say," I said cockily, popping my collar, "I've always had a way with the ladies. Now, how do you suggest I get Kim to talk to me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened between you two. Can you tell me your story?"

"Sure. Well, before I came to the dojo on the first day, I went to the grocery store, and I saw Kim and Grace there. I hit on them, basically asking for directions to their apartments. And Grace immediately told me she had a boyfriend, but Kim didn't so I said "What about you, blondie?" and she said—"

"Ok, stop there." Rudy said, "Kim absolutely hates being called blond, so that probably pissed her off a lot. And then, also, she has dated a lot of douchebag guys who have cheated on her, so she is a bit wary about dating someone unless she knows them really well. So I would suggest that you try and just be really nice to her and see if she'll talk to you."

"Ok, thanks Rudy." I said. "Thanks a lot."

**There is chapter 6! I should post the next chapter in a day or two; it'll pick up right where I am leaving off, with them in the dojo! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Rudy and I talked a bit more about Miss Applebaum and Kim, I stood up. "I better get back out there." I said, as we both heard a large CRASH and Jerry exclaim, "MILTON!"

"Ok, gotta go!" I exclaimed, rushing out to the dojo and stopping in surprise looking at Jerry and Eddie on the ground, covered by a pile of Rudy's karate trophies. Milton was lying on his back, groaning, with a hand on his crotch and a bo staff in his hand. Marge was holding half a nunchuck in her hands, and the other half was in Eddie's mouth. Kim was at the other end of the dojo, beating up a dummy, obviously not part of the mess in front of me.

"Okay, what happened, guys?" I asked as I ran to help untangle Jerry and Eddie.

"Well, you see," Marge started, "Milton was practicing with the bo staff, and I was working with my nunchucks, and my nunchucks slipped out of my hands and wrapped around Milton's staff."

"And the extra weight on the end of my bo staff threw me off balance, and so I accidentally knocked all of Rudy's trophies over, burying Jerry and Eddie in the process."

"Not cool yo." Jerry piped up.

Eddie spit out the nunchuck. "And somehow, the nunchucks broke and ended in in Marge's hand and my mouth."

"Okay…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next, "Just…be careful, ok?"

"Ok Sensei!" They chorused.

After we had all gotten untangled, I went up and tapped gently on Kim's shoulder as she finished up practicing a form. "Um, Kim?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, _Sensei_?" Kim spat with venom in her voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spar. I noticed that besides Rud—I mean, Sensei Gillespie, you are the only black belt in the dojo, and I thought you might like a bit more of a challenge than them." I jerked my thumb at Jerry, Eddie, and Marge, who were having a funny faces contest, and Julie and Milton, who were engrossed in some textbook.

Kim's face lit up, and I could tell she wanted to smile, but she restrained herself and nodded curtly. "Sure, why not?" She said indifferently.

"Ok." I smiled and we walked to the middle of the mats.

I threw the first punch, and Kim hopped to the side, bringing her leg up in a quick scissor kick. Because of my super-fast reflexes, I was able to catch her leg on the way down, something not a lot of people can do. I used her leg to flip her backwards, but she balanced herself with her hands and did a perfect back handspring, ending up about two feet away from me. She ran and did a flying sidekick, but I ducked under her. She immediately swung around and aimed a side punch at my temple, but I caught her hand and pulled her into an armlock, flipping her onto her back.

Holding my hand out, I helped her up. "That was good. I have a few notes, though."

Kim nodded, indicating she was listening. She crossed her arms over her chest, and I was momentarily distracted by her boobs being pushed up, but then I turned back to her.

"Ok. So, when, I threw that first punch, you took a defensive approach, rather than an offensive. If you had rotated your shoulder 90 degrees, then brought your arm up and wrapped it around mine, you could have twisted your arm around, leaving yourself unscathed but getting me into an armlock. Let me show you. Pretend you're me, and I'll show you what you could have done."

Kim nodded, and threw a slow-mo punch at me. I grabbed her arm, twisted mine, and pulled hers behind her.

"See?" I said, "Now you try."

After Kim had demonstrated that she understood, I moved onto the next point. "Next, your flying sidekick was good, but be sure to have a flat foot, not pointed. And finally, when I pulled you into that armlock, it was relatively easy for you to get out of. See, pull me into that same lock, and I'll demonstrate."

Kim pulled me into an armlock, and I swung my left arm slowly in a windmill motion, gently hitting Kim's face to demonstrate, and easily pulled out of the lock.

"See? And in the process, you would have hit my face like I showed you. Now you try." I told her. She easily got out of the armlock on the first try, and I smiled. "Good job. You're a quick learner."

"Thanks, Jack—I mean Sensei Brewer." Kim smiled and I thought I could detect a small blush, but I wasn't sure.

"It's ok, you can call me Jack." I told her, and she smiled, biting her lip.

We stood there in silence for a minute, and then I snuck a glance at the clock. "Ok, guys and girls, practice is over!" I called. As everyone left the mats, I smiled at Kim.

"So, Kim…" I started, "Do you want to go to Falafel Phil's and grab a bite to eat with me?"

Kim thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Sure." She smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked across the courtyard together.

**How was that?! Jack and Kim are now sort of friends, so it opens the door for romance! What's gonna happen next!? You'll find out soon in chapter 7! By the way, I don't know a lot about karate...I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and I was going off what I learned there, but karate might be different...not sure. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim and I walked across the courtyard together and got a table at Falafel Phil's, and we sat in awkward silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say, until Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Grace walked in. Julie and Grace headed to get food, while Jerry, Milton, and Eddie joined us at the table.

"Hey, yo, Kim!" Jerry exclaimed, "Good to see ya here at Phils!"

"Sup Jerry?" Kim smiled, scooting over so that he could sit next to her at the booth, "You do realize you JUST saw me at practice, right?"

"Yeah. So are you and Jack finally on speaking terms?" Jerry asked in a surprisingly serious tone, "Because Jack is a seriously swag dude, yo!"

I smiled flirtatiously at Kim, "Yes."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm still pissed at you."

I reached out and grabbed Kim's hand, which was resting on the table, "C'mon Kimmy, you—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Kim started squeezing my hand really hard, and then she flicked her wrist and sent me falling out of my chair and onto the floor. "DON'T call me Kimmy. EVER." Kim said in a threatening voice, glaring daggers at me.

Just then, Grace and Julie came over with food. "Kim, release Jack." Grace said, "You're going to hurt him." Can I point out that she was still attempting to break my hand at this point?

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea." Kim said, rolling her eyes, but she reluctantly released my hand.

I stood up and brushed myself off, then smiled at Kim, "You've got a strong grip there."

Kim just rolled her eyes, and then she grabbed her purse and stalked out of Falafel Phil's without another word.

I sighed and slumped back into my chair. "I'm back to square one, I guess."

Milton piped up. "Jack, a word of advice. Kim has been cruelly used by several previous boyfriends, and so she is still wary of guys flirting with her."

Julie joined in, "Yeah. She likes when a guy does something romantic to show he like her for whom she is, and not just for her outward appearance."

I smiled wearily and rubbed my temples, "Thanks, guys. Originally, I just wanted Kim to be ok with me, and then I had a crush on her, but now I think I love her." I admitted.

Jerry patted my back. "That sucks bro."

"But, on the bright side," Julie piped up, "I have noticed that the emotions and actions Kim displays around you suggest she likes you as well."

Grace nodded, "Yeah, she actually told me a couple days ago that she actually would really like you if you weren't so much of a dick. Her words, not mine."

Eddie jumped in, "Jack, I'm sure all of us would love to help you two get together…I mean, we all agree you'd look perfect together."

Everyone chorused in agreement, and I smiled brightly. "Thanks, guys. So, I have a plan, but I'll need all of you to help with putting it in place, and telling me every detail you know about Kim. But, here is my plan."

**Ok, what'd you think? Sorry, but I had to put some more drama in there. The next chapter is going to be the only one in Kim's P.O.V, showing how she feels about Jack and how she reacts to his plan…I'll probably be finishing this story up in another couple chapters, but thanks to all my readers who stuck by me until the end! :) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim's P.O.V**

This morning, when I woke up, my first thoughts were on Jack. I know that when I first met him, I was pissed at him for flirting with me like that, but really, he's a nice guy, and karate has done his body well. Plus, his hair is amazing. I think I have a crush on him – oh gosh, I sound like a thirteen year old! I'm 19 for heaven's sakes; I don't have "crushes." I love Jack, plain and simple. I'll have to be nicer to him today and slowly let him into my life without letting my guard down and making it seem like I'm a lovesick idiot. I just need to make sure I can resist throwing myself at him every time I see him.

I sigh and hop out of the shower, where I was having my thinking session, and then I pulled on a short denim miniskirt, a hot pink camisole, and a white off the shoulder circle shirt. I added a sequined belt and some simple silver stud earrings, and slipped on a pair of pink wedge sandals. Brushing and straightening my hair, I grabbed my book bag and hurried to the kitchen. I made myself a couple pieces of toast with jam, and then I rushed out the door so that I could make it to my first period science class on time. Unlike a lot of the students at SCC, I have my own condo that my parents gave me for graduating high school as valedictorian, so I don't live on campus; nor do I have a roommate, which is nice.

**Page Break: After Class**

After the bell rang, I made my way out to my locker. I don't have another class for an hour and a half, so I have some time to kill. Usually, I'll spend it in the gym either practicing karate or working with the other girls on the cheerleading squad, but today, I thought I would find Grace and talk to her about Jack. Maybe she'll have some advice. I opened my locker and was going to shove my books inside when a piece of salmon peach (my favorite color) paper floated out. I put my books away and bent down to pick up the paper when I heard a groan behind me.

"Oh god, Kim," I heard Grace say, "Ricky and Jack are going to be all over you in that tight-ass miniskirt."

I grabbed the paper and stood up, rolling my eyes. "Like I care. Ricky is just a pervert and a nuisance, and we all know that," I said, talking about the annoying football quarterback, "And why would Jack care? I mean, he's my sensei."

Grace smirked, "Girl, have you seen the way he looks at you? Jack likes you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

Grace rolled her eyes as well and then looked at the paper in my hands. "What's that?"

"I don't know." I said, "It fell out of my locker. And whoever put it there, (a) knows my favorite color, (b) knows my locker number, and (c) knows where to find that color paper…which is weird, because it is not a common color and you can only find it at Maggie's Craft Emporium downtown."

"Well, open it!" Grace urged, and I opened up the heart shaped card.

Looking inside, I saw only two short sentences. "I love you. Do you love me?" I read for Grace.

"Did anyone sign the card?" Grace asked in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I said, "It's anonymous."

Grace sighed. "Well, that was a dead-end." She said in defeat, "There are a hundred boys that could have put that card in your locker." Grace opened up her locker, which is right next to mine, and a card the same color and shape as mine fell out. Excited, she shoved her books in her locker and picked it up.

"You have to find out who I am," Grace read, "So go where you can find meatloaf and candied yams." Grace looked at the card, and then passed it to me. "Obviously, it's for you. Now, where the hell would you find meatloaf and candied yams?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "The cafeteria, obviously! Remember? I'm the person who convinced Marge to add candied yams to the menu because I love them!" I exclaimed. "Weird. This person obviously knows me really well, cause not a lot of people know that either!"

Grace looked at me, and then grabbed her purse and rushed towards the cafeteria with me hot on her heels. I really want to find out who my secret admirer is!

We walked into the cafeteria and I made a beeline towards Marge, who was standing behind the counter. "Marge, has anyone left a heart shaped salmon peach note here?"

"Oh, yeah, a nice boy did leave me a note for you; he said he wanted it to stay anonymous." Marge explained, handing me the note.

I opened it and read, "I love how you let your naturally curly hair go au natural on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Now go to where you hang out in the afternoon on Wednesdays."

Grace and I looked at each other for a split second, and then we both blurted out, "The gym!" We have cheerleading practice on Wednesday afternoons, so that is where we hang out after school. I always miss karate that day.

As Grace and I headed towards the gym, I commented, "This secret admirer obviously knows A LOT about me! I mean, he knows my favorite color, he knows my schedule, he knows my specific schedule for styling my hair based on my activities, he knows what I like to eat…it's crazy! Who knows that much about me except for the karate gang? And I know Jerry is dating you, Milton is dating Julie, and Eddie is crushin' on Kelsey Vargas."

Grace nodded in agreement, and we rushed into the gym. I looked around and saw that the gym was empty, so Grace started searching one half of the gym and I searched the other half. I was looking through the bleachers when I got to the second row on the right side, where Grace and I always sit, I spotted a flash of salmon peach. I reached under the seat, and pulled out another note.

"Found it!" I cried, and Grace came running over.

"Wow. Your admirer even knows exactly where we always sit during practice and games!" Grace exclaimed in awe.

"Ok, this is starting to get almost stalkerish creepy." I commented.

"Yeah, but we won't know until we find out who it is!" Grace said, "Read the note!"

I opened the note and started to read. "I know you must be confused, but follow this last note to where you find your muse."

"Your muse?" Grace asked in confusion.

I thought about it for a moment, and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, do you remember that one time when I told you I write poetry in my journal as a secret hobby?" I asked, "Well, I usually get my inspiration when I'm hanging out by the fountain at the mall."

Grace grinned, and then grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door. She dragged me to her car, and I hopped in the passenger seat. Grace got into the driver's seat, and then turned to me. "Ok, I know this is going to surprise you, but I know who your secret admirer is." She told me. "And, now just hear me out here; I am part of his plan. However, I need to blindfold you. Trust me, I know you like this guy, and I know you'll be happy in the end, even if you get mad at first."

I slowly nodded my head. "Okayyyyy. I'm officially confused, but I'll trust you to blindfold me." I said.

Grace smiled and then tied a bandana over my eyes. She started driving, and in about 10 minutes, I felt the car go into park. Grace opened her door, and then I felt her opening my door. She led me out of the car and I felt her guiding me towards the sound of the fountain.

**There you go! It's sort of a cutoff, but I'll update soon. I'm assuming you can all guess who Kim's secret admirer is, but if not, that will be revealed in the next chapter, which will go back to Jack's P.O.V. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's P.O.V**

I stood by the fountain at the Seaford mall, waiting until Grace and Kim showed up. Soon, I saw Grace leading a blindfolded Kim across the courtyard. I met her halfway and mouthed thanks as Grace gently pushed Kim over to me. I grabbed Kim's arms lightly and led her through the mall towards the dojo. Once we were inside, I let go of her and gently grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

Kim pulled her hand back suspiciously, "Who are you?" She asked.

I gently pushed Kim against the wall, and while she went with me, I could tell she was tensed and ready for a fight. I leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily, my hot breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine, "I'm the guy who has fallen completely in love with you, even though I have only known you for a week."

I reached up and gently pulled her blindfold off before connecting our lips. I knew she would be seeing spots for a minute, so I thought she would freeze, but I was surprised when Kim melted into the kiss and returned it forcefully. After about three minutes we were running out of air, and we pulled apart.

I looked at her lovingly, "I'm sorry for being such a dick when I first met you. But I realized that I love you the second time I met you, and I really hope you feel the same way."

Kim smiled and pecked my lips again, "I was acting sorta like a bitch as well. I love you too, Jack, and I know a lot of people would say it's too soon to say that, but I can just feel it."

I smiled and picked Kim up, twirling her around. When I set her down, I connected our lips again, and I heard cheering and clapping in the background.

Kim and I pulled apart to see the whole gang, including Marge and Rudy, standing there.

"I knew from the very beginning that you two would make a cute couple." Grace smiled, and Jerry nodded in agreement.

Rudy came up and gave us a hug. "You two will be a great butt-kicking couple. Congrats!"

After everyone else gave us our congratulations and everything, I decided that we needed to begin practice.

"Ok, everyone," I said, "On the mats." Everyone started stretching, and I came down and knelt by Kim.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too," Kim smiled at me.

As we connected out lips, I heard everyone in the dojo groan and exclaim, "GROSS!"

**Ok, so it was a crappy, sappy, cliché ending, but the story is over, Kim and Jack got together, and I thought it actually turned out to not be 100% horrible! I hope you all liked it! Thanks for all my readers who stuck by me to the end! So, one last time…R&R!**

******Since this story is over, I am going to devote all my time and energy to my story "The Tournament." Once that is finished, I will be working on a few new things, including an Austin & Ally and Kickin' It crossover. I would love love LOVE it if all of you guys who read this chapter could go over to "The Tournament" - it does have some KICK in as well, and its a really fun, dramatic story. PLEASE? I'm begging you to go read and review "The Tournament." Also, if you have any ideas for a new story for me, I would LOVE to hear them! :)**


End file.
